Something I hate more
by Asher Elric
Summary: Indy goes after something he hates more than Nazis...


A/N – Okay, I don't normally do this. But, after doing a bit of research. This idea got into my head and I just had to write it. It just wouldn't leave me be. More will be explained at the end.

Disclaimer – I don't own Indy. Only the original characters are mine. Thank you.

**There is something I hate More**

Petya Dimitrov smirked as he looked at all the loot his private Archeology team had dug up for him. Well, from a dig that was all ready happening. He had many different pieces that he had bought from other treasure hunters, however, **Alexander's Cross** was the treasured piece of his collection. **Alexander's Cross** was reportedly made by a Byzantine King as a gift to the new Emperor of the hemisphere, Alexander the Great. Also rumored was that the cross was blessed and would protect the wearer.

It was a colorless glass with an inlay of blue stone in the middle; Petya had it on a long leather thong to wear around his neck. As he looked at it, he heard yelling from outside in the back garden. Racing to the window he peered out to see what the hell was going on.

It was then that the large wooden doors that leg to his secret collection was blown apart by a small pipe bomb. He coughed heavily as the thick smoke filled the long room. Waving his hand, he completely forgot about the cross, he opened the window for some fresh air.

"Well, this is rather a surprise," someone said. Petya smirked.

"Why, Dr. Jones, how nice of you join me,"

"Give it up, Dimitrov, I have the Roman authorities with me," Indiana Jones said, glaring at the man from under his hat brim.

"Ha! They don't frighten me!" Petya laughed.

"Oh, I think they will, you're friend can't protect you any longer. You're going to jail for a long time, pal," Jones replied.

"HA! Don't make me laugh!" Petya said, he moved away from the window, he drew out a gun.

"You see, Dr. Jones. I have this…" he held up the cross, "This is my ticket, nothing bad can happen to me any more,"

"**Alexander's Cross** can't protect you from due justice," Jones replied.

"Oh? And I suppose your and expert on such matters?" Petya said with a propped eyebrow.

"You can say that,"

"Well, too bad we can't converse more on this, no? say "good by" Dr. Indiana Jones..!"

Before Petya could fire a shot, Indiana Jones had the end of his bullwhip wrapped around the mans' wrist. He pulled hard and Petya Dimitrov's bullet went wild. It finished its path, harmlessly into the wall behind Indiana's head. Before Dimitrov could get his balance back Indiana was on him, punching him in the nose. Effectively breaking the delicate piece of bone.

"A punch to the nose can kill you, you know," Jones said.

"Apparently, you don't know how to finish the job," Dimitrov replied.

"Why should I?" Jones asked.

Dimitrov couldn't bother with replying, he lunged at Jones…but was throne back by some invisible force. He was knocked into a pillar. An old Chinese Vase dropped to the floor and broke into a hundred pieces.

"From the Ming Dynasty…what a shame," Jones cringed.

"What…?"

"FREEZE!" A Roman Policeman said, his gun drawn on Dimitrov.

"Ivari! Just in time!" Indiana greeted his friend.

"Jones, you were right," Ivari said as he approached the men.

"Of course I was right, what did you expect?" Indiana asked.

"I don't know, booby-traps," Ivari shrugged.

"Oh, those are fun," Indiana rolled his eyes.

Ivari chuckled as he approached Dimitrov: "All right, you, you're under arrest,"

"What? No…you were supposed to cover my tracks!"

"After you murdered my partner, and wife, I thought it was time to change sides. Anyway, I would like to be a good-guy every once in a while," Ivari shrugged. He searched the man before he handcuffed him.

"Jones! I'll get you for this!" Dimitrov yelled as he was hauled out.

"You know, Dimitrov, there is something I hate more than Nazis…I hate thieves like you," Indiana Jones said as Dimitrov departed his precious lair of artifact that right fully belonged to the world of history.

When he was alone, Indiana took out the cross; he shook his head and raised his eyes to the ceiling. Maybe, miracles really did happen.

--

A/N – Okay, I know it was short, but that's about it. In my research, I came across a cross pendant like the one I described, I gave it its name and magical characteristics, so, it doesn't exist except in my own mind. Secondly, this was based off of a real news story. Apparently, there was a private collector who had somehow raided an ancient site in Rome. He decorated his house with these artifacts. Sooner or later the Roman Authorities caught up with him and raided his home. They found a lot of expensive artifacts.


End file.
